Prep Talk
by boltsoffury10
Summary: After Webby starts falling for a preppy kid, Dewey starts to get jealous. He gets help from Louie so he can learn how to talk to her, but he starts thinking that he needs to be preppy if he wants to talk to Webby. Will he change his personality, or will he just go for it.
1. Jealousy

Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were drinking milkshakes at a diner with Webby. They each got a flavor corresponding to the color of their shirt and they were all arguing over the best flavor.

"Strawberries are so much better than most other fruits." Huey stated confidently. "They are also among the top 20 fruits in antioxidant capacity and are a good source of manganese and potassium." Nobody understood a single word that came out of his mouth.

"I like blueberry milkshakes, cause blueberries are cool." Dewey stated as everyone but Huey agreed. Huey was annoyed by that. "Besides, it's better than mint chocolate chip." Everyone started looking at Louie as Louie looked back at them.

"I don't anything to say." Louie said with no shame. "You can judge my shake all you want, but I like it." Webby started thinking about the winner, until a couple of guys walked in. It's not that they looked dangerous, it's that they looked preppy. Webby was looking at the middle one in particular. Dewey noticed that Webby lost focus.

"Webby?!" Dewey asked as he snapped her out of it. Webby was confused and then realized that she was picking a winner.

"Even though I didn't understand half the words he said, I'm gonna have to go with Huey." Webby said as Huey started celebrating his victory. Dewey was upset about losing the argument and letting his brother have bragging rights. Just as Huey was celebrating, the prep guys walked over to them. They were especially interested in Webby. Huey seemed a little uncomfortable, and so was Louie. Dewey was more annoyed than anything.

"Hey, my names Nathan, what's yours?" The preppy kid said with a smile on his face. Webby started to blush and chuckle.

"It's Webby." Webby said blushing. Dewey didn't like how he was talking with Webby.

"Well, my names' Dewey." Dewey said as Nathan completely ignored him.

"So where are you from?" Nathan asked as he tried to learn about Webby. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I live in a mansion, but I don't really go out much." Webby said shamefully.

"That's cool, did you know my father is in the top five for the richest people in Duckberg?!" Nathan stated.

"Oh, that's cool." Webby said. "Their uncle is the richest man in Duckberg." Webby started as Nathan didn't believe it.

"Really?!" Nathan said as he looked at Huey. Huey didn't know how to answer.

"Well I wouldn't say 'richest guy in Duckberg'." Huey said blushing with embarrassment.

"More like richest guy in the world!" Louie said excitedly. "Ever heard of Scrooge McDuck?" Nathan couldn't believe his ears.

"Your uncle is Scrooge McDuck?!" Nathan said shocked by the fact that they were the heirs to Scrooge's money bin. "Well that's really cool I guess." He said trying to keep his cool. He then realized something about Huey. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Huey didn't know how not to lie, so Louie helped him out.

"Oh guys, look at the time, we have to pick Sophia up from soccer practice." Louie said with a wink. Dewey knew what he was doing.

"Oh yeah, we don't want her being worried." Dewey said as they started walking out.

"Bye, Nathan." Webby said as her cheeks went red again. Dewey noticed this and started to get upset. Huey was confused.

"Who's Sophia?" Huey asked as Louie hit his forehead.

"I made her up Hue." Louie said as Dewey was skeptical.

"What was that guys deal?" Dewey asked as he folded his arms. "He seemed like a jerk." Webby disagreed.

"I thought he was really nice." Webby said as Dewey didn't agree with her opinion.

"He tried to brag about his dad like he was some kind of trophy." Dewey said angrily.

"So he's a little vain, that doesn't make him a jerk." Webby said. Dewey was getting even more upset.

"What does that guy have that I don't?" Dewey asked. Webby started thinking of an answer.

"Maybe it's because he's more preppy and you're more 'Dewey'." Webby said as Dewey got angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dewey said angrily.

"It just means what it means Dewey, it's not a bad thing." Webby said trying to calm him down.

"Well it seems like a bad thing." Dewey said angrily. "That guy isn't as great as he says he is, and he'll have you wrapped around his little finger!" Webby was getting upset.

"Look, let's just stop talking about this, okay?!" Webby said trying to end the argument.

"Okay fine!" Dewey said as he folded his arms.

"Fine!" Webby said as she started walking ahead of the group. Huey and Louie were laughing in the background as Dewey was confused.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Dewey asked annoyed by his brothers.

"We'll tell you later." Louie said as all started walking back to the mansion.

When they got back to the mansion, Dewey starts speaking his mind while his brothers chuckled.

"Why is she so into that guy?" Dewey said throwing his hands up in the air. "He isn't even that cool. And he was obviously trying to brag about his dad. And what does it even mean to be 'so Dewey'." Louie started laughing harder.

"You're clearly jealous." Louie said as Dewey started blushing.

"What, I'm not jealous!" Dewey said as he blushed red with embarrassment. Huey started laughing with Louie.

"You should talk to her." Huey suggested. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She could hate me forever and our relationship will never be the same." Dewey stated as Huey agreed. Dewey then started thinking of a suggestion that could work for him and Huey. "How bout I ask Webby out, if you ask Desire out." Huey started blushing redder than his shirt.

"What makes you think I like Desire?" Huey asked as Louie started laughing at both of them.

"How bout we make this interesting." Louie said to a confused Huey and Dewey.

"What do you mean by that?" Dewey asked as Louie started rubbing his hands.

"Dewford, who do you know is the best at talking to girls?" Louie asked as Dewey started thinking of an answer. Huey was trying to calculate an answer. Louie started get annoyed. "It's me guys!" Huey and Dewey soon snapped out of their confused state. "If I can get both of you to talk to them by the end of the week, then you have to each give me 10 bucks." Huey and Dewey thought that it was a little unfair, so they asked further questions.

"And if you don't?" Huey asked skeptical of the bet.

"Then I give each of you 10 bucks." Louie said as Huey and Dewey did a team huddle with each other. They thought it was too good to be true.

"Do you think he can do it?" Dewey asked as Huey started looking in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

"The JWG doesn't say anything about talking to girls." Huey said.

"In other words, we're losers and we're pretty hopeless without Louie's help." Dewey stated looking at Louie. Louie was whistling behind them, pretending not to listen.

"I believe that's correct." Huey said as they broke off from the huddle. They started walking over to Louie.

"Okay, it's a deal." Dewey said as Louie got excited.

"Great, let's start teaching you guys the physics behind a simple conversation with a girl." Louie said as he started walking out of the room.

"Cool, I know every type of physics, this will be easy." Huey said as Louie smacked his forehead.

"This is gonna be a long week." Louie said to himself as Huey and Dewey followed him out of the room.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Prep or Jerk

Chapter 2

Louie walked outside in Scrooge's garden. Huey and Dewey didn't know what they were doing there. All of a sudden they saw Lena walking out of a bush.

"Okay, so I knew you guys would say yes." Louie started. "So I called Lena over before our little agreement." Huey and Dewey both expected their brother to be one step ahead of them when it comes to money. "Alright, how bout we start with Huey. Talk to Lena like she's Desire." Huey felt awkward at first because it was Lena.

"So Lena, I mean Desire, do you like badges?" Huey asked confidently. Louie stopped him.

"Okay, I like the confidence, but badges, really?!" Louie said as he face palmed himself. "Try to talk about something else." Huey was confused.

"What about dungeons and dragons?" Huey asked as Louie face palmed himself again. Lena started laughing as Louie face palmed himself again.

"Alright Dewey it's your turn." Louie said as Huey started going back to where he was originally standing. He was disappointed that his topic wasn't interesting enough. Dewey started walking up to Lena and pretending that she was Webby. He started feeling intimidated, he didn't know why. Dewey has never acted like this around Webby (even though it wasn't Webby). He felt his heart beating out of his chest. He stared at Lena for a long time until Louie stopped him.

"I honestly thought you would do better than Huey, but I guess I was wrong." Louie said disappointed in his brothers. "Maybe I should have started with a mop or something." Louie said to himself as he ended the lessons. "The real lessons will start tomorrow, I'm gonna get that money!" Louie marched off to his room as everyone else stood there.

"So, anyone want pizza?" Lena asked as Huey and Dewey decided to follow her to get pizza. They went to pizza place down the street from the mansion. Huey and Dewey were so excited to get pizza while Lena didn't really care that much for it. Dewey was confused by this. The pizza came out and they all put a slice on their plates.

"Hey Huey, can you go get me some pepper?" Dewey asked. "But get the special pepper at the front desk." Huey agreed to get it as Lena was confused.

"What special pepper?" Lena asked.

"The one I made up so we can talk privately." Dewey answered as Lena congratulated him on his deceptiveness.

"Well done blue." Lena said as Dewey questioned her.

"Why did we come here if you didn't want pizza?" Dewey asked as Lena rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you wanna win Webby's heart, you gotta look more mature." Lena said as Dewey disagreed with her. "You can't just look the part either, you have to act the part too."

"Why can't I just be myself?" Dewey asked as Lena rolled her eyes again.

"Do you think this is some kind of cliche movie where the geeky protagonist gets the girl?!" Lena said angrily. "Weather you like it or not, what I'm telling you is the truth. If you can't accept it, then go find someone else to crush on." Dewey started to agree with her. He realized that she was right considering she was interested in that preppy guy. Huey came back from the front desk.

"They said there wasn't any special pepper." Huey said confused.

"Oh, I must've mistaken this place for the other pizza place." Dewey lied trying to justify his actions. Huey considered that a valid excuse as they all sat down and ate their pizza. Afterwards, the boys and Lena went their separate ways and Huey and Dewey decided to sit in the garden for a little bit. Dewey was still thinking about the events that happened that day. There was still one thing that he was confused about.

"Hey Huey, how did you know that preppy guy?" Dewey asked as Huey tried to dodge the question.

"So the pizza was pretty good right?!" Huey said as Dewey realized what he was doing.

"Answer the question Hue." Dewey demanded. Huey sighed at this. "Are you getting bullied again? Huey you are like a bully magnet. When are you ever gonna stand up for yourself?" Huey stopped Dewey.

"No, it's not that." Huey said trying to explain. "It's not that at all. Well, kinda sorta." Dewey face palmed himself as Huey started giving the full story. "Let me started at the beginning."

(Flashback)

It was the night of Desire's party. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were having a good time. While Dewey was showing off on the dance floor, Huey and Louie were drinking soda outside on the balcony. They noticed some commotion going on in the backyard, next to the pool. It was some random girl and a preppy kid (Nathan). They were having an intense argument with nobody around.

"Get away from me!" The girl yelled as the preppy kid kept walking towards her.

"Come on, I barely touched you." The preppy kid said. The girl looked like she had a mark on her face.

"I'm calling the cops!" The girl yelled angrily. The preppy kid just laughed.

"And what are they gonna do, arrest me?!" The preppy kid said laughing evilly. He grabbed the girl by the shirt as Huey and Louie tried to make their way down the balcony. "Do you know who I am? My father is the 10th richest duck in Duckberg. And you're family is poorer than most. Do you really think they'll believe a girl like you? They'll think you're doing it for money." The girl was started to get scared.

"HELP!" The girl screamed as the preppy kid slapped her across the face. He then grabbed her by the neck.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you!" The preppy kid said angrily. Huey and Louie finally arrived.

"Let her go!" Louie demanded as the preppy kid looked back.

"How bout you mind your own business!" The preppy kid said as Huey spoke up.

"How bout you show a little respect and leave her alone!" Huey demanded as the preppy kid got mad.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?!" The peppy kid asked as he started walking towards Huey. Huey was intimidated by this and threw a full soda can at his eye. This formed a black eye on the preppy kid's face. Before the kid could do anything, Louie pushed him into the pool and they started running with the girl. The preppy kid tried to go after them, but by the time he got out of the pool they were already gone.

They ran into the front yard of the house. Huey and Louie were happy the confrontation didn't go as bad as they thought, but it was still pretty bad.

"Nice going Huey, you just had to throw a soda at him!" Louie said sarcastically and angrily.

"I didn't know what to do, he provoked me!" Huey said trying to explain himself. The girl thanked them for their help.

"So are you gonna call the cops on that guy?" Louie asked as he pointed towards the house. "Because in my opinion, he needs a few years behind bars." The girl just sighed.

"I can't just do that." The girl said shamefully. "You heard what he said, his father's the 10th richest duck in Duckberg. Even if I called the cops, he'll still get out of punishment with his 'daddy's money'. Thanks for your help, but it's not that easy to bring him down." With that said, the girl left and Huey and Louie decided to not go back in the house, assuming that the preppy guy was looking for them.

(End of Flashback)

"I knew he was a jerk!" Dewey said excitedly as he started to run out of the garden. "I gotta go tell Webby. Then she'll have to not like him." Huey stopped Dewey from running to Webby.

"Dewey, do you really think she's gonna believe you after you guys had that argument today?" Huey said reasoning with his brother. Dewey thought about it for a second and realized his brother was right. If he were to tell Webby, she would think that Dewey is just lying so he would win the argument.

"So what are we gonna do then, Webby is falling in love with some preppy jerk?" Dewey asked concerned for Webby. "What if she never realizes what a jerk he really is? What they fall in love? What she stops wanting hangout with me?" Huey started smiling.

"Dewey, you just admitted to liking Webby." Huey said as he started to grin.

"Huey, don't twist my words around." Dewey said as Huey started going over the plan.

"Okay, so you need to change your style to a preppy look." Huey said as Dewey disapproved. "Hear me out for a second. You have to start acting formal in order to take her to the Duckutante ball. It's a high class ball where the children of the richest ducks in Duckberg get together and get inducted into a formal society. If you take her to this ball, she'll think of you as more mature and more gentlemen like." Dewey started thinking about his options. It seemed like a very good plan.

"Okay, I've made my decision." Dewey said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna start being preppy." Dewey said pointing to the sky like an adventurer.

"That's not very preppy." Huey stated ruining the mood that Dewey was in.

"I'm gonna be preppy starting tomorrow." Dewey said as he and Huey started heading to their room.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Preppy Dewey

Chapter 3

Dewey had a dream that night. He was slow dancing with Webby in a ballroom. They were dancing to classical music, until he fell. Dewey never fell during a dance, he was considered a very good dancer. As he started getting up, Webby was already dancing with someone else. He looked to see who it was. As they started turning, he saw that it was none other than Nathan. He was filled with anger. He tried to speak, but his dream wouldn't let him say anything. Nathan on the other hand said anything he wanted.

"Were you saying something?!" Nathan asked. "I can't really hear you over all the fun we're having." As they turned again, Webby didn't look like she was having fun at all. In fact, she looked lonely and sad. Dewey tried to walk over to them, but there was an invisible wall blocking them from each other. Dewey tried to break it down, but Webby and Nathan were getting further and further away from him. Dewey was doing everything he could to help her, but it was too late. Just then, Dewey woke up in a cold sweat. Louie noticed that Dewey was worried about something that happened in his dream.

"You okay Dewey?" Louie asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Dewey started rubbing his head.

"I wish it was a ghost." Dewey said as he got out of bed. "Then it'll be more of an adventure than a nightmare." Dewey walked over to the bathroom to start brushing his teeth. As he was brushing, Huey came in with bags under his eyes and a nice blue sweater vest.

"Here, put this on." Huey said as he put the sweater vest on Dewey.

"First of all, don't ask me to do something if you already did it for me." Dewey stated as Huey was writing a list in his notepad. "Second, you look horrible, did you even sleep last night?"

"Nope!" Huey answered quickly as he pulled Dewey out the door.

"Where are we going?" Dewey asked as Huey continued walking.

"We're going to the mall." Huey said trying to keep himself awake. "We're gonna test out your new and improved preppyness." Dewey was confused but went along with it.

Once they got to the mall, Huey started telling Dewey how to act. He had to act and look like he was rich. He had to talk and walk formally. Everything that he used to do, he had to do the opposite. Dewey felt a little bit uncomfortable with his new lifestyle, but he was confident that it will get Webby to fall for him. As he was practicing his preppyness, Nathan and his friends showed up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brats of Scrooge McDuck." Nathan said with a grin on his face. Huey put his hat down a little bit so Nathan wouldn't recognize him. "I'm beginning to have doubts that some low class scum such as yourselves have a high class, universally known, trillionaire uncle." Dewey wanted to throw a punch at him, but instead he decided to handle the situation with words.

"I apologize if you have doubts about our wealth." Dewey started as Nathan started raising one of his eyebrows. "But I assure you that just because we don't go around bragging about how much money our guardians doesn't mean we don't have money." Nathan started getting angry.

"Are you mocking the way I talk?!" Nathan asked angrily. Dewey didn't know what to say. He broke out of his preppy voice.

"Wait, I wasn't trying to mock you." Dewey tried to explain. "I was just trying a new approach." Nathan didn't care for what Dewey was saying and started to raise his fist. Huey quickly intervened.

"You have to excuse my brother." Huey said trying to sound positive. "He was just trying to talk more formally than he usually does." Nathan started inspecting Huey.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." Nathan started to say as Huey instantly put his hat down more. As Nathan started to realize who Huey was, Dewey started to pull his brother away.

"Come on Huey, lets go to the food court." Dewey said as he and Huey went further away from Nathan. Huey thanked Dewey as they started heading to the food court. On their way there, they saw Louie and Webby sitting down at a table. They sat down with them and they started talking. They thought it was weird how they all decided to go to the mall. They decided to split up into groups of two. Huey and Louie were together and Dewey and Webby were together. Dewey and Webby started walking around the mall until they came across an empty dance hall. They walked in and noticed the classical music playing on the speakers.

"Wanna dance?" Dewey asked a nervous Webby.

"I don't know how." Webby said to Dewey's surprise.

"Of course you know how to dance." Dewey said with encouragement. "Everyone knows how to dance. You just need a little push." Dewey stuck out his hand and Webby grabbed onto it. They both got in a slow dancing position. "Now that we've got the form down, all you have to do is sway back and forth." They started swaying in unison as Webby got excited.

"I'm doing it!" Webby said excitedly as Dewey chuckled. Webby then started thinking about yesterday. "Hey Dewey, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Dewey was touched that she apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Dewey started. "I said some things that I shouldn't have said and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings either." Webby was happy that they made up after what happened yesterday. She started resting her head on Dewey's shoulder. Webby then noticed that Dewey was wearing a sweater vest.

"Why are you wearing that?" Webby asked as Dewey didn't know how to answer the question.

"It was just a new style I wanted to try out." Dewey said trying to make an answer as quick as he could.

"Cool, I kinda like it." Webby said as Dewey smirked to himself. As they continued to dance, the music suddenly stopped and the lights turned off. Dewey and Webby didn't know what was going on, but Dewey had a glow stick with him.

"Do you wanna keep dancing or do you wanna leave, cause I think the power went out?" Dewey asked as Webby thought of an answer.

"Let's dance for a few more minutes." Webby said as she and Dewey danced. Dewey thought it was getting awkward, so he started to hum a melody. Webby loved the melody as she felt safe in Dewey's arms.

Huey and Louie started making their way out of the mall because the power went out. As they walked out, they noticed Nathan and his friends standing by the exit. Huey and Louie felt uncomfortable, so Louie put his hood up and Huey put his hat down so they wouldn't see them. They began walking through the exit and made it outside. As Louie put his hood down, he noticed that Nathan and his friends were right behind him. Huey was then grabbed by one of Nathan's friends.

"I knew it." Nathan said terrifyingly. "I knew I knew you two from somewhere. You guys were at that party and gave me a black eye." Huey was very scared.

"We're really sorry about that, please don't hurt us!" Huey said fearfully as Louie didn't say a word.

"What about you?" Nathan asked as he snapped his fingers. His friend quickly grabbed Huey's arm and held it up against his back. "Are you sorry about what happened?" Louie didn't want his brother to get hurt, so he quickly apologized.

"Yes, please, I'm really sorry about what happened." Louie said quickly and apologetically. "Please let my brother go." Nathan started to grin evilly.

"I think your brother needs to be punished for what he did." Nathan said as Louie was confused. "How bout we make this an 'eye for an eye' deal." Louie tried to stop him.

"Don't give him a black eye, he was just acting on impulse." Louie said as Nathan started to laugh.

"Do you really think I want to touch a commoner?!" Nathan laughing hysterically. "I want you to give him the black eye." Louie was surprised by this.

"Well you can forget it." Louie said as he crossed his arms. "I'm not hurting my brother for something that you deserved, creep." Nathan was angry at this.

"I can have my friend here break his arm." Nathan said as his friend started pulling Huey's arm up more, causing Huey to jump and yelp. "Or you can man up and punch your brother in the face. What's it gonna be?" Louie was thinking about his options. If he punched Huey, then he would be the one that caused him pain. If he let his arm get broken, then Nathan would be the one that caused him pain, but it would hurt a lot more than a punch in the face. As he made his decision, Lena came out of nowhere and hit the guy holding Huey.

"Run!" Lena yelled as Huey, Louie and Lena started running away. Nathan wanted to run after them, but he saw Dewey and Webby coming out of the mall. He walked over to them with a smirk on his face. He started talking to Webby as he pushed Dewey out of the way.

"Hello, my dear." Nathan said humbly. "And what brings you to this location at this hour?" Webby chuckled at the way he was talking.

"I was just hanging out with Dewey." Webby said. Nathan decided that he wanted her to like him more than Dewey.

"Would you care if I invited you to the Duckutante ball?" Nathan asked a confused Webby. "My father will be the one hosting it this year." Webby chuckled.

"No thanks, I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff." Webby said as Nathan was surprised by her answer.

"You must have misheard me." Nathan said angrily. "My father, the tenth richest person in Duckberg, is hosting this year Duckutante ball."

"Well you must have misheard me as well, because I said I wasn't interested." Webby said surprised by Nathan's true personality. Nathan then walked away angrily.

"You will go to that ball with me whether you like it or not!" Nathan said angrily as Webby looked at Dewey.

"You were right, he does seem like a jerk." Webby said as Dewey laughed.

"I didn't wanna say I told you so, but..." Dewey said with a grin. Webby started laughing as they started walking home.

Nathan started walking with his friends. He was angry about being rejected by Webby. His friends were concerned.

"So what are we gonna do now?" One of Nathan's friends asked. "She said she didn't want to go with you." Nathan started evilly grinning and laughing maniacally.

"She has no idea what my family can do, and she will go that ball with me." Nathan said as he started walking up to his mansion. "Whether she likes it or not, she's going to that ball." Nathan went into his basement and walked into a dark room. He started holding up a blue crystal orb.

"What's that?" Nathan's other friend asked.

"This is a seduction orb." Nathan stated laughing maniacally. "It allows me to seduce anyone. Then they'll only do whatever I say. But it can only work on one person at a time." His friends were intrigued by this. "I want to use it on Webby, but I think I'll have to test it on someone else first. Let's test it on the red one." Nathan said grinning evilly to his friends.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Power of the Orb

Chapter 4

Dewey was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Louie walked in. Dewey started asking his brother questions about what happened at the mall. 

"So what exactly made Nathan come up to you guys?" Dewey asked as Louie explained. 

"They started to recognize us from the party and they wanted revenge." Louie said emotionlessly. Dewey was now concerned for his brothers, it seemed as if Nathan was really out to get them. "I don't think he'll be much of a problem anymore now that Webby knows what a jerk he is." Dewey felt relieved.

"Yeah, I was worried that she might actually consider going out with him." Dewey said wiping the sweat from his forehead. As the brothers walked out of the bathroom, Louie started thinking about something. 

"Hey Dewey?" Louie started asking. "Why did you fight Shark?" Dewey didn't know how to answer that question.

"Um, because he manipulated Huey into doing things he didn't want to do." Dewey answered as Louie shook his head. 

"I mean why did you fight him instead of telling somebody?" Louie asked expanding the question. "There had to have been other ways. I got some money from it, but still." Dewey started to sigh.

"I don't know exactly why, I just did it." Dewey answered shamefully. "I said I felt great about beating him, but to be honest, I didn't. I felt like a huge jerk. Yeah sure, he was an even bigger jerk, but I beat him by becoming a jerk. I'm starting to learn that violence isn't the answer to everything and that there are other ways to solve a problem." Louie eyes widened.

"That was too deep." Louie stated as they arrived in their bedroom. "I'm going to bed." The boys drifted off to sleep as Dewey started having another dream.

Dewey and Webby were in an apocalyptic setting. Everything in Duckburg was gone. Everything had been destroyed and turned into a wasteland of nothingness. Dewey and Webby were sitting by a campfire, cooking meat from the monster they just killed. Dewey started to offer Webby some of the meat.

"Want some Cactar?" Dewey asked as Webby took the meat that Dewey offered. 

"Thanks, I'm starving." Webby said as she bit into the meat. Both of them started laughing as Dewey shifted his focus to the stars in the sky. 

"Sometimes I think the stars represent them." Dewey said deeply as Webby knew what he was talking about. "I'd like to think that each star is a different person. The red star represents Huey, the green star represents Louie, the orange star represents Uncle Scrooge..." Webby cut Dewey off.

"Dewey, we can't change the past." Webby said trying to keep him from breaking down. Dewey started to calm down and looked into Webby's eyes.

"Can you sing that song again?" Dewey asked as Webby was confused. "That old traditional Scottish song, it reminds me of Scrooge." Webby smiled and agreed to sing the song. Her voice sounded beautiful as all the noises in the wasteland stopped just to hear her sing. As Webby sang, Dewey noticed another presence with them. Dewey went to investigate and found nothing. When he came back, Webby was singing to Nathan. She looked sad and lonely but her voice still sounded beautiful. As he started to run to her, he seemed to be getting further and further away. As Webby continued to sing the song "Parting Glass", Dewey watched and cried as the love of his life was held in the arms of another person. Just then, Dewey woke up in a cold sweat. 

Dewey got out of bed and brushed his teeth. He realized that he had to go to school so he got ready as quick as he could. He went downstairs to get his stuff packed and saw that Huey and Louie were already ready. They all went in the limo that Launchpad drives and they went to school. Once they got there, they each went to their respective classes. As Huey walked to his chemistry class, he noticed Nathan standing next to his locker. Huey was confused and intimidated. He started walking the other direction until Nathan called him over.

"Oh red, can you come here for a second?" Nathan asked as Huey started walking over to him. Huey tried to resist, but his body kept walking forward.

"What's going on, why can't I move?" Huey asked worriedly as Nathan started laughing. Huey felt chills down his spine when he was standing just inches away from Nathan. 

"I don't like how you gave me a black eye at that party." Nathan said as Huey gulped loudly. 

"Look, I'm really sorry, it won't ever happen again, just please..." Huey said quickly as he was cut off.

"Since you like giving black eyes, how bout you give one to yourself." Nathan said as Huey started making his hand into a fist. Huey didn't understand why his hand was moving upwards and he tried to resist. "If you resist, it will only make it worse on yourself." Huey still didn't understand, and before he knew it, he punched himself in the face. Huey yelled in pain as he tried to cover his eye, but he couldn't move his hands. "If you ever do something like that again, I'll have you break your arm and throw yourself down two flights of stairs." Nathan walked away as Huey was finally released from the spell he was under. He covered his eye and went straight to the nurses office. 

Once school was over, Dewey and Louie met Huey in the limo and noticed his black eye. 

"Woah, what happened to you?!" Louie said as Huey explained. 

"I don't know." Huey answered. "I was walking to my chemistry class when I noticed Nathan. And I tried to walk away but I think he was controlling my body." Dewey was confused.

"Is that even possible?" Dewey asked as Huey started looking in his guidebook.

"According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, mind controlled manipulation can be caused by three ancient artifacts: a manipulation orb, a seduction orb, and a mind crystal." Huey said as Louie and Dewey started thinking about what he had.

"So he had to have had one of the three." Dewey said as he held his chin up with his hand. Huey held ice up to his eye as Louie started thinking about what Nathan was after. 

"What if he want to manipulate Webby into going to the ball with him?!" Louie suggested as Dewey panicked. 

"We have to go home, now!" Dewey said as Launchpad started driving them home. Once they were home, Dewey ran all the way up to Webby's room.

"Webby, are you okay?" Dewey asked while trying to catch his breath. 

"Um, yeah?" Webby said confused by Dewey's actions. "Are you okay?" Dewey started to lay down.

"I'm doing great." Dewey answered as he started getting back up. Dewey started walking over to his bedroom and started doing his homework. He felt relieved that Nathan didn't get to Webby, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

Nathan walked into his basement with his friends. 

"It worked, there was nothing he could do." Nathan said as he held the orb up to present it to the world. "Now all I need to do is seduce the girl with it." One of friends was confused.

"It's called a seduction orb, so why didn't it seduce the red one?" The friend asked as Nathan got irritated by the question.

"Because I didn't want to seduce him." Nathan said holding the bridge of his nose. His friend was still confused but didn't say anything about it. Once the two friends went home, Nathan walked into his room, laid down on his bed and inspected the orb. 

"With this orb, I can manipulate anyone into doing anything I want." Nathan said as he thought of horrible things he could make the McDuck kids do. "I don't think I'm ready for the girl yet, I think the orb still need more tests." Nathan pulled out a picture of each of the McDuck kids from a newspaper article. He crossed out Huey's picture and went to the next person on the picture. "I think it's time to stop talking about how powerful my father is and to start talking about how powerful I am. Maybe the blue one will finally see that." He started laughing sinisterly and started making the orb glow. "After I get him out of the way, I'll go for that frightened green one. And then, I'll have what I want." The orb made an image of Webby reflect off of itself. Nathan was surprised because it wasn't supposed to do that. He looked deeper into the orb and found out that it was spying on Webby. She was having a conversation with Dewey.

"Dewey, you're hilarious!" Webby said laughing at Dewey's joke about his brothers. 

"But it's true, Louie can't go to sleep without his baby blanket and Huey can't go to sleep without his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." Dewey said imitating Huey's voice on the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. As they laughed, Nathan grew increasingly and intensively angry.

"I definitely need to take him out of the picture." Nathan said angrily. "But thank you for that valuable information." Nathan started laughing again as Dewey and Webby were confused. 

"Do you hear maniacal laughter?" Webby asked as Dewey tried to inspect the room. Nathan immediately closed out of the orb before it was too late. 

"That was close." Nathan said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Giving Away (05-15 19:15:49)

Chapter 5

Dewey went to school the next day, but this time he was on his guard. If he even caught a glimpse of someone who looked like Nathan, he'd started running away. As he was walking down the hallway, Louie thought it would be funny to scare him. He grabbed his shoulder and whispered random words in his ear to sound like a spell. Dewey jumped up and started getting angry.

"Why would you do that?!" Dewey said angrily.

"Because you're paranoid." Louie said calmly. "Nathan isn't out to get you, he probably just wanted to get Huey." Louie started drinking water out of the drinking fountain.

"If that were the case, wouldn't that mean he wants revenge on you and Lena too?" Dewey questioned as Louie started choking on the water. "It's only a matter of time Llewelyn." Dewey joked. Louie covered Dewey's mouth.

"First of all, keep your voice down, my full name is Louis in public." Louie said as he started to let go of Dewey's mouth. "Second, I think I'm safe while I'm in school right?!" Dewey started laughing.

"If Huey wasn't safe, then we're not safe." Dewey stated as the bell rang for them to go to their next class. As Dewey was walking to his next class, he passed the bathroom and was pulled in. He looked at the person who pulled him in the bathroom, it was none other than Nathan. Dewey tried to run the other direction, but it was no use. He was already under Nathan's full control. Unlike Huey, Dewey could move or think for himself.

"Now little blue, I want you to get me something important." Nathan said sinisterly.

"What shall I retrieve master?" Dewey asked while under his complete hypnosis.

"I want you to get me your brother's blanket and your other brother's Junior Woodchip thingy." Nathan demanded. "Bring them both to me at school by 8:00 tonight."

"Yes master." Dewey said in his hypnotic state.

"Oh and also, tell Webby that she's ugly and stupid. Tell her that no one will ever love her." Nathan said as he started thinking in his head. "And then I'll swoop down and take her." He was waiting for Dewey to say yes master. "Confirm that you will do this for me."

"No master." Dewey said as he was still under mind control. Nathan was getting annoyed by this.

"Oh whatever, it's not like you're a threat to me anyway." Nathan said as he open a portal through his orb. "Remember what you have to do." Were the last words he said before jumping in the portal. Dewey woke up from his hypnosis and was confused by his current location.

"Why am I in the bathroom?" Dewey asked himself before leave the area. He then walked out in the hallway way and saw nobody there. He looked at his watch to check the time. "Oh shoot, I'm late for class. I need to go now!" Dewey started running to his next class before the late bell rang.

Louie was sitting in class worried about being hypnotized by Nathan. He was fidgety all day and could barely sit still. Once the school day ended, he had a hard time bringing himself to go outside. Once he got in the limo that Launchpad was driving, he was greeted by Huey. Huey still had his black eye. Their uncle said that Huey could stay home considering the fact that he got a black eye.

"How was your day at school today, Louie?" Huey asked as Louie wiped the sweat away from his head.

"I'm just glad it's over." Louie said. Just then, Dewey opened the door to the limo and walked inside. Once they were all buckled in, they were all having a conversation about the new Duckvengers movie that came out. They were thinking about seeing it on Friday. Dewey was extremely excited about it. Once they were home, Louie challenged Huey in a video game. They spent theirs time downstairs playing the game, while Dewey headed upstairs to their room. Once it was 6:30, Dewey started going back into the hypnotic state that he was in. He started looking around the room for Huey's Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and Louie's green blanket. He found Louie's blanket easily, but he had to look all over for Huey's JWG. Once he found it, he started heading to the school. Once it was 8:00, Nathan showed up and collected the items. He snapped Dewey out of his hypnotic state.

"You're free to go." Nathan said as Dewey looked at the objects Nathan had in his hand. "Thanks for all the help." Nathan started laughing.

"Give them back, now!" Dewey demanded. Nathan just laughed in his face.

"Don't worry, I'll give them back once I get your brother back." Nathan said as he opened up a portal. "See you around, blue." Nathan jumped through the portal as Dewey tried to run after him. But it was too late, he was already long gone. Dewey started walking home, hoping that Huey and Louie weren't freaking out. Once he got home and walked into their room, it was chaos. The room was a complete mess. Dewey saw Louie in a feadle position on his bed and Huey was pacing around the room like a maniac. Dewey knew that he had to tell his brothers what happened.

"Guys, I got to tell you something." Dewey started as Huey stopped him.

"Not right now Dewey, I'm trying to find my JWG." Huey said pulling his bed apart just to find it.

"Nathan hypnotized me and made me take the book and the blanket." Dewey spit out as Huey and Louie opened their mouths with shocked expressions. Dewey started feeling really bad about this.

"We have to get them back, who knows what he could be doing with them." Louie said worriedly. Huey and Dewey both agreed as they started coming up with ideas. Dewey thought of something.

"Before he left he told me that he'll give them back once he gets my brother back." Dewey started. "He already got Huey, so that would mean his next target is..." Louie cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh no, I'm avoiding that evil wizard at all cost." Louie said putting his foot down. "I'm not going to risk my mind by doing something that I don't want to do." Huey and Dewey started coming up with ways to get Louie to do it.

"But Louie, if you don't do it, you'll never get your blanket back." Huey said as Louie folded his arms.

"I don't care." Louie said as Dewey sighed.

"Remember our bet Louie, we'll double the price if you do it." Dewey said as Louie smiled.

"Okay fine, I'll do it." Louie said with a grin. "But you better not forget about this." Huey and Dewey agreed not to as they all started drifting off to sleep. Dewey couldn't sleep well that night, and neither could Huey. Dewey sat on the balcony as Huey walked over towards him.

"You can't sleep either?" Dewey questioned as Huey nodded his head in agreement. They looked at the night sky as Huey thought of something.

"Dewey, I'm a bully magnet aren't I?!" Huey suggested as Dewey was shocked that his brother would say that.

"What makes you say that?" Dewey asked as Huey started crying a little bit. "Are you getting bullied again?" Dewey started cracking his knuckles.

"No, it's just that we each have our own thing." Huey started. "You're the cool and relaxed, fun guy, Louie is the lazy, money loving guy, and I'm just the nerdy, know it all guy. And with me being the nerdy guy, I tend to attract more unwanted attention." Dewey was confused.

"Why are you me asking this?" Dewey asked as Huey sighed.

"I would ask the JWG, but Nathan has that." Huey said looking down at the ground. "I'm just asking because when a group of people don't like us, they usually go for me." Dewey agreed with the fact that people go for Huey a lot.

"I don't think you have to be a bully magnet Huey." Dewey started as he cheered up his brother. "Louie and I think you're cool, so there's gotta be other people who think you're cool. And I wouldn't consider a cool guy a bully magnet. The key to not getting bullied is confidence." Huey was confused.

"Confidence?" Huey asked as Dewey explained.

"If you have confidence, then no one will ever try to bring you down." Dewey stated as Huey took it into consideration.

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Huey said as he looked up at the sky.

"Okay, now my turn to ask a question." Dewey said as Huey chuckled.

"Okay sure." Huey said allow Dewey to ask his question.

"Have you ever wondered what our mom was like?" Dewey asked as he tried to hold back his tears. Huey didn't know how to answer that.

"Uncle Donald tells us stories about her all the time." Huey said as he started rubbing his brother's back. "We already know what she was like." Dewey got upset.

"Those are just stories, I'm talking about experience." Dewey said. Huey had a harder time answering this then he thought.

"To be honest, I never really thought about our mom." Huey said truthfully. Dewey was shocked to hear that. "The more I think about her, the more I think that we're the reason she left. I always used to think that she left us because she didn't want to take care of us, so that's why she dropped us off with Uncle Donald. I don't want to think about that anymore, so I don't think about her anymore." Dewey knew that Huey was upset about their mom. During their 5th birthday, Huey wished for their mom to come home, but she never did.

"I understand how you feel Huey." Dewey started as he looked at Huey. "One day we'll meet her, then you can ask her why she left. That's a promise." Dewey put his pinky out so he could give a pinky promise. Huey smiled as he also placed his pinky out and hooked it around Dewey's. After they made that promise, they saw a shooting star pass by. They both started making a wish as Dewey thought about something. "You wanna see something cool?" Huey was confused about what Dewey was getting. He was rummaging through the closet and he pulled out a mystical orb. "When we went to Ithaquack, Webby and I were given the Sphere of Selene. This shows images of our mom, it might even tell us where she is." Huey started tearing up as he looked through the orb. He saw how much fun his mom was having and he started looking closer into the orb. He saw a mysterious figure that he couldn't make out. He considered it to be nothing and continued watching his mom through the orb.

"Thank you Dewey." Huey said with tears coming down his face. "I've always wanted to see her in action. Dewey gave his brother a thumbs up as Huey saw the mysterious figure in the orb again. This time he didn't want to think of it as nothing. He thought of it as someone he was supposed to know. "Do you know who that guy in the orb is?" Huey asked as Dewey took a closer look.

"No idea, but do know that I'm very tired." Dewey said as he started getting ready to go to sleep.

"Are you coming Hue?" Dewey said trying with a tired yawn. Huey looked at the orb one more time and then ignored the mysterious figure.

"Yep, I'm getting pretty tired as well." Huey said as he and Dewey went to bed. "Goodnight Dewey." Huey whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Huey." Dewey whispered as he also drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Taking Back

Chapter 6

The boys went to school the next day and made sure Louie was on the lookout for Nathan. Louie was terrified of getting hypnotized by Nathan. He just wanted his blanket back. Louie heard a voice from inside the earpiece Huey gave him.

"Now remember the plan." Huey said trying to make sure Louie doesn't mess anything up. "Pretend to get hypnotized, get the blanket and the JWG, and get out of there." Louie put his finger up to the earpiece on the side of his head.

"Got it." Louie confirmed as he finally saw Nathan. He was holding his orb up, ready to hypnotize Louie, but he decided to hold off.

"You know what, you seem absolutely terrified." Nathan acknowledged. Louie just gritted his teeth, hoping that the plan of Huey's would work to make sure he wouldn't get hypnotized. "Tell you what, I'll make this quick and painless, all you have to do is tell me what you want. If you do that I'll give it to you." Louie was very hesitant. The hallway was full of other students and he didn't want them to hear that he was going through all this trouble just to get back a blanket.

"What?!" Louie asked as if he didn't know what Nathan meant.

"Oh come on, you don't really think I'm that stupid do you?!" Nathan said as one of his friends pulled the earpiece out of Louie's ear and crushed it. "There are other ways to manipulate someone, a little trick I picked up from my father. Now what is it that you want?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"I want my brother's book back." Louie said as he gritted his teeth angrily. Huey and Dewey watched from a distance as Louie got Huey's book back.

"And what else is it that you want?" Nathan said grinning evilly. Louie was embarrassed when people were now starting to stare at them.

"My blanket." Louie said softly. Nathan took advantage of this.

"What?!" Nathan said mockingly. "I can't hear you, you're gonna have to speak louder." Louie was now even more embarrassed as he repeated what he said. Louie heard the bell rang and he saw everybody go to their class. Nathan was now unamused. He was hoping to make a fool out of Louie.

"Good, now give me back my blanket." Louie said angrily. "I haven't had a good nights sleep without it." Nathan the gave Louie back his blanket. Louie started rubbing his face all over it. "Oh I missed you so much blanky, we're never gonna be separated again." Louie said as Nathan started laughing hysterically. "Laugh all you want, but you didn't do what you wanted to do. Nobody's here to watch us, so where's your precious revenge now." Louie said grinning as he started walking away.

"Oh but I already did." Nathan said grinning evilly. Louie was confused. "Look around at the reality you think you're in, is it really your reality?" Nathan snapped his fingers and Louie noticed a crowd of people laughing at him. Louie was so confused and speechless.

"But...but..." Louie was cutoff by Nathan.

"The only thing keeping you from being hypnotized was the earpiece." Nathan said as the bell rang for everyone to go to class. "And since you didn't have that anymore, there was nothing you could do to prevent this situation from happening." A portal opened up right behind Nathan. "See you around greeny." Nathan went through the portal as Louie angrily walked over to where his brothers were.

"HERES YOUR STUPID BOOK!" Louie yelled angrily at Huey.

"Louie we are so sor..." Dewey started until he was cutoff by Louie.

"YEAH, THANKS A LOT!" Louie yelled. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY TO HAVE RUINED YOUR BROTHER'S REPUTATION!" Louie stormed off as Huey was gonna go after him. Dewey stopped him by holding a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go." Dewey said as Huey looked down feeling guilty about what happened. There was something that crossed his mind though.

"The orb is supposed to be a seduction orb, yet it has more qualities than just seduction." Huey said has he looked into his Guidebook. "According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, the orb's power is based on the dopamine levels of the user, until it's physical properties are depleted and manifested inside the users brain to cause an implosion." Dewey was annoyed.

"Huey, how many times do we have to tell you?" Dewey said as he smacked his forehead. "If you keep using nerd words nobody will understand you." Huey was also getting annoyed.

"Fine, to dumb things down for you, it's basically an orb with no limit in power, that is seducing him to the point of killing him." Huey said. "The stronger he gets, the stronger the orb gets." Dewey started thinking about it for a second.

"Great, now we need to get the orb for three reasons." Dewey said as he started counting them off with his fingers. "One, to save Webby. Two, to stop that jerk from thinking he can just go around hypnotizing people. And three, to save his sorry tail from getting himself killed." The boys started heading to their class together as Nathan was admiring his newly found power.

"With this orb, I can do anything I want and no one can stop me." Nathan said as his friends started getting scared of him.

"Hey Nathan, maybe you should put the orb down." One of Nathan's friends said. "It's really starting to change you, a lot." Nathan grew angry with this.

"How dare you!" Nathan said angrily. "Say such a thing again and I will make sure it will be the last time." Nathan's other friend tried to say something as well.

"He's right Nathan, this power has started to get to your head." His other friend said as Nathan activated the orb.

"I want each of you to put duck tape over your mouths and then rip them off." Nathan said as the hypnotized friends did as they were told. "Do this until I'm satisfied." He could tell that his friends were in immense pain, but he couldn't care less. He took out the newspaper with the McDuck kids on it and crossed out Louie's picture. He then circled Webby's picture. "Now all that's left to do is claim my prize." Nathan said as he started laughing maniacally.

The bell rang for everyone to go home from school. As Huey and Dewey waited for the limo, they saw Louie coming out of the school with everyone laughing at him.

"Aw, did little Louie miss his blanky." One of the kids said in a baby voice as another threw a juice box at him. Huey and Dewey felt really bad for putting Louie in a situation like that. Although they were hypnotized, they were not publicly humiliated like Louie was.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dewey asked as Louie got upset.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" Louie asked sarcastically. The limo pulled up and they got inside. Once they got home, Dewey went in the other room to talk to Webby while Huey and Louie discussed what happened earlier that day.

"Louie, I'm so so soo sorry." Huey started as Louie started reading his comic book. "I didn't think he was smart enough to know there was an earpiece in your ear." Louie interrupted him.

"First of all, you don't have to apologize." Louie said as Huey was confused. "I get it, I was the next target anyway, it was pretty much inevitable. Second, you said the seduction orb has other powers right?!" Huey nodded in agreement as Louie continued. "What if he used mind reading powers to get the information he need to disable the earpiece." Huey thought that Louie suggestion seemed like the most valid explanation for how Nathan knew the plan in the first place. Louie started looking at a very nervous Huey. He was confused. "Huey are you okay?" Huey didn't know how to respond.

"To be honest, no." Huey said nervously. "I don't see any possible way of Dewey being able to stop Nathan from getting Webby. Nathan is just too unpredictable, I can't seem to find a way around his backup plans." Huey started thinking of solutions as Louie put an arm around him.

"Hey, if anyone can figure it out, it's you big guy." Louie said putting a smile on his brother's face. "After all, you are the brains in the family."

"Thanks Lou, I'm sure I'll find a way." Huey said as Louie went back to reading his comics.

Dewey and Webby were looking through an old box of pictures that Dewey's Uncle Donald had on the houseboat. Webby noticed a weird looking guy in one of the pictures.

"Hey Dewey, do you know who this is at all?" Webby asked as Dewey to a closer look. It was the same person from the image in the Sphere of Selene that Huey showed him the night before.

"I have no idea, but I feel like I've seen that person somewhere before." Dewey said as they started looking at more pictures in the box. As they looked in the box, their hands touched and they started to jump back. There cheeks started to turn red as they did so. Webby started to clear her throat.

"Sorry I accidentally touched your hand." Webby said awkwardly.

"It's okay, sorry I touched yours." Dewey said as equally awkward. Just they were about to search for more clues, his uncle Donald came in the room.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Donald asked as Dewey tried to think of a good answer. Desperate to not get caught, Webby answered for him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted Dewey to show me some old pictures." Webby said apologetically. "As we were looking through, we found some pictures of this one guy that Dewey doesn't recognize. Does he look familiar at all?" Donald stared at the picture for a long time. Dewey was thinking it's because he had a flashback to the day of the picture. Once Donald woke up from his flashback, he put the picture back in the box and started taking the box away.

"That's enough memories for today, we don't really like talking about he who shall not be named." Donald said as he started walking out of the room.

"Why can't he be named?" Dewey asked as his uncle Donald turned to face him.

"Let's just say he's a jerk that deserves nothing he possesses." Donald said as he left the room. Dewey and Webby had a lot to think about, but all that was flushed away when the door bell rang.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Out of Control

Chapter 7

Webby went down stairs to check and see who was at the door. Dewey was wondering if their uncle ordered a package or something, but then he started thinking of another option. Dewey tried to stop Webby from opening the door but it was too late. The door was opened as the person at the door snapped his fingers. Webby was under Nathan's complete control. Dewey was about to do something until Nathan held the orb up.

"Webby invited me over for dinner." Nathan said with an evil grin. "And if you even give a hint about Webby being, you know, I'll hypnotize your whole family and make them jump off the roof. Got it!" Dewey didn't have a choice. With the power that Nathan possessed, he was pretty much unstoppable.

"That power is gonna kill you." Dewey warned. "Don't you know that the orb is slowly sucking your life force away from you." Nathan held his hand up to silence Dewey.

"We can talk about that during dinner." Nathan said as he hypnotized Webby to show him around. Dewey was contemplating on whether he should follow Nathan to make sure nothing goes wrong or tell his brothers that Nathan was in the mansion. Dewey decided that it would be best to follow Nathan and Webby. "Oh Webby, do you mind if I put my arm around you?" Nathan said evilly grinning at Dewey.

"No master." Webby said in a hypnotic voice. As Nathan put his arm around Webby, Dewey couldn't help but feel like a piece of his heart broke off from inside of him.

"Aw, what's the matter little blue?" Nathan said as he started holding Webby closer. "Are you jealous? Because if that's the case I can just hypnotize your whole family." Dewey grew worried for the safety of his family as Nathan laughed maniacally. "The best part about this orb is that sometimes I don't even need to use it to manipulate you into doing what ever I want. Now leave us be or else." Dewey had no choice but to walk away. He went to go find his brothers and tell them about the situation.

As everyone sat down for dinner, the hypnotized Webby introduced Nathan and everyone greeted him. They all started eating dinner as Mrs. Beakley started asking questions.

"So, how did you two meet exactly?" Mrs. Beakley asked as Nathan was trying to think quickly.

"We met at a diner and we started hanging out after that." Nathan said causing Dewey to get upset. Nathan then looked at Dewey and then showed him a glimpse of the orb. Dewey decided to keep his beak shut as Mrs. Beakley started asking more questions.

"What do your parents do?" Mrs. Beakley asked. Nathan answered that question very pridefully.

"My father is an innovation/entrepreneurial expert and my mother is a lawyer." Nathan said as Scrooge finished his dinner.

"Welp, ma belly's full so Imma go sit in ma study for a wee while, you lads have fun." Scrooge said as he left. Their uncle Donald wasn't in the room either since he had to go to his new job to work the night shift. The only adult in the room was Mrs. Beakley. Nathan used the orb causing Dewey to become frightened. He thought he was gonna use it to hypnotize them, but he actually used it to stop time. Time stopped around the children as Nathan started grinning.

"This orb is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Nathan said as he held the orb up. "With this power, nothing can stop me." Dewey tried to reason with him, but Huey informed Dewey that it was already too late. Nathan was too far gone, he wasn't gonna give up the power of the orb willingly. Nathan then whispered into the orb as Dewey was confused.

"What are you doing?" Dewey asked as Nathan laughed.

"I'm inserting a memory inside Beakley's head." Nathan said as he opened a portal. "Tomorrow is our big day, and I don't want it getting ruined by you lot. I also inserted a memory inside your uncle Donald's head, so don't go wondering why you all are grounded." Nathan grabbed Webby's hand and took her through the portal. He then unfroze time and closed the portal back up. Beakley woke up and she was confused about why the boys were sitting at the table.

"Boys, dinner is already over, it's time for bed." Mrs. Beakley said as the boys looked at the clock. They were surprised that it was 10:00. They headed off to bed as Dewey panicked. He didn't want Nathan doing anything to Webby that she didn't want to do. Huey started coming up with a plan to fix everything. Dewey sat on the patio as Louie walked outside to join him.

"She's always the hero." Dewey started as he grew more and more upset. "Not once have I ever seen her been the damsel in distress. Even then, she always finds a way out of it. But this time, I don't think she can." Louie started feeling bad for Dewey. "Now this is my chance to be the hero. Instead of her saving my life, I'll save her life. I'll make sure Nathan will pay for what he did." Louie was confused. He thought Dewey was taking this conversation down a different turn.

"Dewey, you're not seriously gonna fight him are you?" Louie asked as Dewey cracked his knuckles. Before Dewey was gonna do anything, Huey showed up with his full proof plan.

"Don't do anything Dewey, or we won't be able to go with my plan." Huey said as the brothers started to pay attention to the oldest. "I made a list of the requirements that you need to fulfill before the Duckutaunte Ball tomorrow. With this plan, we'll definitely be able to rescue Webby." Louie was starting to get upset.

"Oh yeah, like the plan you had last time?!" Louie said as he started to fold his arms. "What makes you think it's gonna work this time?" Huey started to sigh.

"Louie I get it, you have every right to be mad at me." Huey said as Louie started to unfold his arms. "You trusted me and I let you down, and I'm sorry. But right now I need you to trust me one more time. Can you please do that for me. And if not for me, do it for Webby." Louie unfolded his arms and looked into his brothers eyes. He knew that Huey would make his puppy eyes, the ones that always make him go along with his plans. Louie tried to resist but he realized it was no use.

"Ugh, fine." Louie said as Huey jumped with joy. Huey then gave him and Dewey a list of requirements that have to be met. Dewey looked at the list and then looked at Huey with surprise.

"Huey, are you sure you wanna do the last thing on the list?" Dewey asked with concern. "I mean, after everything he's put you through, you really want help from him." Huey sighed.

"Look, that requirement is optional." Huey said trying not to show his true feelings about the situation. "But I feel like he's one of our best chances of getting Webby back. Not him personally, just his relations." The boys thought about what they were going to do, until they heard the screams of their uncle Donald. They wondering why he was yelling, until Dewey remembered that Nathan inserted a memory to make their uncle angry. Donald was yelling until Scrooge came down.

"What's all the fuss about?" Scrooge said as Donald started yelling angrily.

"The boys burnt down the house boat!" Donald screamed as Huey told Dewey and Louie to go out the window to fulfill the requirements. Scrooge tried to calm Donald down as Huey came downstairs to hold their uncle off.

"Why would you burn down the houseboat?" Scrooge asked as Huey explained.

"We didn't, he has a memory stored in his head that makes him think we did." Scrooge started thinking and he looked out in the backyard at the houseboat. It looked just like it was before. Scrooge showed Donald and Donald stopped getting angry. His anger was instead replaced with confusion.

"Lad, you've got a lot of explaining ta do." Scrooge said as he pulled Huey and Donald in his study.

Dewey and Louie finally made it to their first requirement. It was a house, but inside housed one of their least favorite people. They were very skeptical about the whole situation, but they knew that it was one of their only options. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, and someone did. It was Shark, Huey's old bully and Mark Beak's nephew.

"What are you doing here?!" Shark asked angrily as Dewey was very angry about being.

"We need your help." Dewey said as Shark started to close the door. Dewey shoved his foot in the door so it wouldn't close.

"Huey said this would probably make you cooperate." Louie said as he held up a piece of paper with a name on it. Dewey and Louie didn't recognize the name, but Shark did."

"Fine, what do I got to do?" Shark asked as Dewey and Louie were both surprised.

Nathan was sitting in the dimensional plain with Webby in magical restraints. Webby tried to escape but the restraints just kept getting tighter. Nathan started walking over to her and slapped her. He then held up her chin.

"It's no use love, you can't get out of those restraints." Nathan said cynically.

"You're crazy!" Webby said angrily as she continued to struggle. She had intentions on killing him.

"Am I crazy, or crazy in love?!" Nathan said as Webby continued.

"No, you're just crazy." Webby said as Nathan created a drink and took a sip of it.

"We'll see." Nathan said cynically. He then snapped his fingers and made Webby disappear as he admired his powers.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Something to Fear

Chapter 8

Huey just finished explaining to his uncles about what happened. They were still a little confused about the whole thing, so Huey tried to elaborate more. As he was explaining in further detail, both uncles fell asleep. Huey thought it was because he bored them, but then he saw an odd looking light flying around next to them. The light then revealed a holographic projection of Nathan.

"It seems that you've been revealing too much, Hubert." Nathan said to a frightened Huey.

"How do you know my name?" Huey asked as Nathan laughed maniacally.

"The orb lets me know everything now." Nathan said cynically. "I know everything about you, even your biggest fears." He snapped his fingers and created a dark shadow the cast halfway across the room. Huey didn't know what it was, but he knew he didn't want to go near it.

"What is that thing?" Huey said fearfully. Nathan just laughed as he watched Huey back up in fear.

"I'm not telling you, and do you know why?" Nathan asked rhetorically as Huey looked up in terror. "Because that's your biggest fear, the unknown." Nathan then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Huey noticed that the shadow was coming closer and he was running out of space to back up. He tried to think of a way for him and his uncles to get out, but all that was in there was the window. Huey realized that the window was his only option. The window led straight out to the pool, so he decided to drop himself from the window into the pool. He grabbed his uncles and dropped from the window and he swam to the edge of the pool. He saved his uncles thanks to his Junior Woodchuck drown proofing badge.

Dewey and Louie were walking to their next requirement. As they walked, Dewey started talking.

"It's gonna be too late by the time we get her." Dewey said as Louie agreed.

"Well this is our only option right now Dewey." Louie said as Shark walked behind them. Dewey couldn't stop thinking about what was on the piece of paper.

"Shark, that name on the paper, who was it?" Dewey asked as Shark got angry.

"How bout you mind your own business and don't worry about it." Shark said angrily. Dewey didn't expect that so he kept his beak shut. Shark then started to feel bad about his reaction to the question. "Look, I'm sorry, it's pretty hard to talk about okay. If you wanna know, ask your eavesdropping brother." Shark said in a nicer tone. Dewey accepted the apology, but this only made him more curious. As they continued to walk to their next requirement, Louie stopped walking for a second. Dewey and Shark were trying to figure out what was going on. Louie then collapsed causing Dewey to rush over to help. As Louie started losing consciousness, Dewey tried to keep telling him that he was gonna be okay.

Louie had a dream. He was in a car and he was sitting next to a girl. The girl seemed really impressed.

"So, are we ready Ryan?" The girl said with enthusiasm. Louie wasn't talking, but he was looking through the eyes of the person that was.

"My name isn't Ryan, remember?!" Ryan said as he turned on the ignition. The girl just laughed.

"Shut up and drive Ryan." The girl said while she was laughing. Ryan started driving the car from the empty parking lot they were in. As they drove down the road, the girl suggested something dangerous. "Try going one hundred." Ryan thought she was crazy, but he didn't care. He started going one hundred miles per hour. As he drove, he noticed that there was a turn. He was prepared for this, so he made the turn, but he wasn't prepared for what happened after. There was a truck and the car hit it. Ryan fainted, but he regained consciousness right away. He looked to see if the girl was okay, but it looked as if she had been severely injured.

"Shark?!" The girl said before going unconscious. Ryan grabbed her and tried to wake her up.

"Terra, Terra!" Ryan said to no avail. Little did he know, Terra was now in a coma that she probably won't wake up from.

Louie woke up as Dewey threw water in his face. He noticed that Shark was out cold as well. Dewey was happy to see that his brother was awake. They heard a voice from behind them.

"Dang it, I didn't mean for you to see that." Nathan said as he held up the orb. "I was just intending for the ruthless one to see his worst nightmare. Reliving a pain that he caused to the one person he loved most. All because he wanted to show off." Louie looked horrified by the power that Nathan had. Nathan noticed and took advantage of this. "Oh what the heck, you two can experience your worst fears as well." Nathan snapped his fingers and made the boys experience their worst nightmares. Louie looked up and saw what he feared most, death. He saw everyone he knew and loved dead, and he was next.

Nathan laughed as he looked to see everyone's terrified faces. He was delighted that his plan was working.

"Now you can never stop me." Nathan said cynically. "Once I take you out, Webby will be mine. No one will be able to save her. And she will come with me to the duckutaunte ball." A voice was heard from behind him.

"Cool plan, but you didn't take into account one thing." Dewey said as he took the Sphere of Selene from out of his shirt. "I'm not afraid of anything." Nathan then opened a portal to go back into hiding, but Dewey was not gonna let him escape so easily. He tackled Nathan through the portal and then the portal closed. Louie and Shark stopped experiencing their fears.

Huey tried to look for something in Scrooge's garage that could help him open the portal. The darkness was started to spread throughout the whole mansion. As this was happening, Huey finally found the components he needed to open the portal. Huey noticed that the darkness had finally entered the room, but then he realized something. His worst fear isn't the darkness, it's the unknown. Huey stepped into the darkness as the darkness finally turned into light. Huey then started working on a way to open the portal as he conquered his fear.

Dewey felt strange. He didn't know where he was, but he knew it wasn't home. The whole place illuminated with light blue. Everything glowed, even the floor. He saw Webby all tied up in the distance. He started running over to her, until he was stopped by Nathan. Dewey was getting sick of him already.

"Do you really think you can save her?" Nathan asked rhetorically. "You are in my world now. You can not escape, you can not fight back, you can not save her. Do you know why? Because you are too weak. You think of yourself as a strong and capable leader, but you are nothing but a weak, naive, little fool. Now I don't feel like capturing anymore prisoners tonight, I think I'll just have to settle with killing you." Webby then started speaking.

"Dewey that's not true!" Webby yelled. "You are strong and capable. Don't listen to a word this monster says, because I'm 120% sure he's crazy. Dewey, you're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know. So please, show him how strong I know you can be." Dewey felt a warm feeling inside knowing that Webby was supporting him. He felt like he knew he could win now. Nathan interrupted the moment.

"Oh shut up!" Nathan said as he hit Webby. Dewey felt his heart sink. Nathan had just hit Webby right in front of him. Dewey was heartbroken, but his broken heart soon turned into rage. He looked at the Sphere of Selene and it showed him something that he could use to his advantage. Dewey let his rage take control as the whole place started trembling. Nathan didn't feel as powerful as he did before. He tried to use the orb, but it didn't work. Lightning then started coming out of Dewey to Nathan's surprise. The trembling then started to go down.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life." Dewey said as Nathan started to get frightened. "The orb showed me something. It showed me that I can do whatever I want in this world. So let me tell you all the things you did wrong. First, you intentionally tried to hurt my brothers. Next, you tried to hurt me. Then, you tried to hurt my family. But the one thing that you can never do, IS HURT WEBBY!" Dewey started making the whole place shake once more. "I think it's time to give you something to fear." Dewey let lightning shoot out of his hands as Nathan held the orb up in defense.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 9

Nathan was frightened by Dewey's power. He used the orb to give himself the power of fire. Nathan then laughed as he realized that he had more control in his world.

"I just realized, I can give myself powers too." Nathan said as he made a fire ball. "You can't beat me in this world." Dewey didn't show any emotion what so ever. 

"Do you really think that will save you?" Dewey asked rhetorically in a strange voice. It sounded like he was speaking with multiple voices. "I have the power of the gods, what makes you think you can beat me. You have nothing that I don't have. It's time to give up." Dewey then lunged at Nathan and shot him with his lightning. Nathan was knocked back as Dewey went to free Webby. Webby was happy that she was free, but she noticed that Nathan wasn't done yet. Nathan was preparing to make a punch with his flaming hand. Dewey decided to counter it with a move of his own.

"DEWEY'S SUPER AWESOME DEADLY THUNDER FIST COMBO BREAKER!" Dewey said as he used his move. He continuously punched Nathan with his lightning covering hands. Nathan didn't have any way of blocking it. Dewey did this until Nathan fell on the ground. When Nathan went unconscious, Dewey did so as well. Webby rushed over to Dewey as he started having another one of his dreams.

Dewey was in an open field with reeds everywhere. He saw Webby standing in the distance. He started running to her. Once he made it to her, he saw that she was standing above Nathan. Webby had two things in her hand: a knife and a pair of handcuffs. She seemed to be conflicted. She then started singing an old Scottish song that Dewey felt like he knew. Dewey started talking to her while she was singing. 

"It's over now, we've won." Dewey said as Webby continued to sing. She didn't stop at all. Dewey was confused as she held out the items in her hand. It was almost as if she wanted Dewey to pick one. She finally stopped singing. 

"Choose what you think he deserves." Webby said as Dewey looked at the items. "Does he deserve death, or does he deserve your mercy?" Dewey had a hard time thinking of what he wanted to do.

"This is a hard decision." Dewey said as he was weighing out the pros and cons. After a long time evaluating his options, Dewey finally made a decision. 

Dewey regained consciousness and saw Webby with the orb. He got up and walked over to Webby, but he also noticed Nathan was still unconscious. Dewey walked over to him. Webby noticed that Dewey was finally awake and gave him a hug. 

"Dewey, I'm so happy you're alright." Webby said as she and Dewey continued to hug for a long time.

"I like you." Dewey said causing Webby to blush during the hug. "I mean, I like like you. I don't care if you feel the same way or not, I just wanted you to..." Before Dewey finished, he was cut off by Webby's kiss. Dewey was surprised, but didn't want to back away. As this was happening, Huey had found away to open the portal. They didn't notice him until he started clearing his throat. They then started to blush bright red as Huey smirked. 

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we have to go in like, 25 seconds." Huey said as Webby jumped through the portal. Dewey looked down at Nathan and was contemplating on whether he should go with them or not. He then felt something in his hands. He had created handcuffs through the powers that the dimension had given him. He then dragged Nathan through the portal and handcuffed him to a pole. 

Louie started walking Shark back to his house. Louie felt a little awkward after seeing the vision with Shark and Terra. He then decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about the, you know." Louie said as Shark was confused. Louie then sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened to Terra." Shark then took a cigarette out of his pocket and started to light it. Once it was lit, he took a puff of it and blew it out. 

"Kid, you have nothing to be sorry for." Shark said as Louie felt bad. "If anyone should be sorry it's me. I drove the car, I crashed the car, ruined her life. The doctors say that she's never gonna walk, talk, or think again. Even though she's already pretty much dead, her parents refuse to pull the plug. Her parents won't even let me visit her, claim that I would make her worse. How can I make her even worse than she already is. Do you know what the worst thing about doing that to her is? It's knowing that both her and I have to live with it. I have to live with the fact that I ruined her life and she has to live with my mistake. I just wish I could change things." Louie was now feeling really bad for Shark.

"Shark, I know I can't ever know how you feel." Louie started as Shark started feeling better. "But I just want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. We all make mistakes and we all learn from them. You should learn from this one too." Shark started feeling a lot better now that Louie helped him out.

"Thanks kid, sorry bout what I did to your brother a while back." Shark said as Louie started to smile. "I just thought that if I had some fun with him I'd forget about what I did, and I'm sorry." Louie was very forgiving. 

"It's okay Shark, things happen." Louie said as they finally arrived at Shark's house.

"Call me Ryan." Shark said as he entered his house and closed the door. Louie then started walking home by himself.

Nathan woke up from his unconscious state. He tried to move but he noticed he was handcuffed to a pole. He then looked up at Huey, Dewey and Webby.

"We've already called the cops." Dewey said as Nathan started laughing. 

"What is the police going to do, arrest me?!" Nathan said hysterically. "Honestly, I've told you a thousand times, my father is the..." Nathan was cut off by an impatient Huey. 

"Tenth richest duck in Duckburg, we've heard it only about a million times." Huey said as he started to role his eyes. "Well I've done a little research on your father and I found something interesting. When was the last time you saw your father paying his taxes?" Nathan starting sweating profusely. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan said trying to avoid them discovering what his father does.

"Well it seems that he never really paid any." Huey said as Nathan gulped in fear. "And it also seems that your father has been cheating everyone in Duckburg out of their money for a long time, him being a stock broker and all." Nathan was getting scared, but then he started thinking about something. 

"Do you really think the police are gonna believe you?!" Nathan asked rhetorically as he laughed. "I mean, who's gonna believe a couple of kids?" Nathan started laughing until Huey started smirking.

"True, but who wouldn't listen to factual evidence." Huey said as he pulled out a chart of the money that his father should be making compared to the money he's making now. "Once the police sees these, you and your father are going away for a long time." Nathan could hear sirens coming from the distance. He was desperate to get out.

"Please, I don't wanna go to jail, I'll do anything." Nathan begged as the police was starting to get closer. "Please, have mercy!" Dewey started to laugh.

"Don't you get it!" Dewey said angrily. "This is mercy! I could have killed you back there in that dimension, but I chose to let you live. As far as I'm concerned, this is the most merciful I'm gonna get right now!" Dewey held up Nathan's orb and slammed it on the ground, causing it to break. Nathan watched as his relic shattered before his eyes. As much as Nathan wanted to scream, he didn't say a word. He just stared down at the ground as the police showed up to the house. "Have fun in jail." Was the last thing Dewey said to Nathan before the cops collected him and but him in a squad car. Webby started to hold Dewey's hand.

"Is it over?" Webby asked as Dewey looked back at a broken Nathan. 

"Yeah, it's over." Dewey said as they all walked back into the house.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 10

Finale

Dewey woke up on Sunday morning. He was feeling like there was nothing that could ruin his day. It was a few days since Nathan has been arrested. Dewey was walking downstairs to go get breakfast, until he noticed Huey sitting in a room. It looked like he had just gotten off the phone with someone and he didn't seem very happy about it.

"Hey Hue, what's wrong?" Dewey asked as Huey put his phone back in his pocket.

"Desire said that she doesn't like me like that." Huey said as he started sniffling. "She said she recently got a boyfriend, I was too late." Dewey felt bad for his brother. He put an arm around him to give him comfort.

"I'm sorry Huey, I wish there was something I could do." Dewey said as Huey let a tear drop from his eye.

"Wow, no matter how hard I try, I never really get what I want do I?" Huey asked himself as Dewey felt even worse. Huey then pushed Dewey's arm away and walked out of the room. Dewey wanted to help his brother, but he realized that there was nothing he could really do. What he thought was gonna be a great day, started out pretty poorly. Dewey walked downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw Webby with all of her stuff packed.

"Hey Webs, where are you going?" Dewey asked as Webby put on her backpack full of a whole bunch of weights.

"Granny and I are going survival training." Webby said as Dewey was confused. "We're going out in the woods with nothing but this bag of weights and our will to live." Dewey wished her safe travels as she and Mrs. Beakley made their way out of the mansion.

Dewey finally made it to the kitchen to get himself some cereal. He started watching TV as he ate. He saw that the news was on and it mentioned something about Nathan and how his dad committed tax fraud. Dewey smiled at this and he started flipping through the channels. Louie then came down and sat on the couch drinking a soda.

Huey was sitting around moping in his room when he started feeling strange. He felt nauseous and he felt like going downstairs for some reason. He started walking downstairs and went in the room that both of his brothers were in. They were also feeling strange for some reason. They didn't know what was going on, but they didn't like it at all. Huey walked over to the trash can and started to throw up. Dewey and Louie went over to make sure their brother was okay. Huey started having a throbbing headache that caused him to scream. He kept on hearing the same words in his head over and over again. Their Uncle Scrooge came running downstairs to check on Huey.

"HE'S HERE!" Huey yelled as the words in his head finally stopped. Huey finally felt like he was getting control over his head again. Dewey and Louie were confused.

"Who's here?" Louie asked as Scrooge knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Everyone hide, don't come out until I say." Scrooge said in his Scottish accent.

"Why?" Dewey asked as Louie and Huey were finding a place to hide.

"Just do it!" Scrooge said angrily as the door bell rang. Scrooge looked through the peep hole to see if his assumptions were right, and they were. Scrooge opened the door to what Huey, Dewey and Louie thought was a complete stranger. Huey and Dewey took a closer look and it looked like the figure that was in the Sphere of Selene. "You have some nerve showing your face round here again." Scrooge said angrily.

"I want my sons Scrooge, I'm supposed to have complete custody over them." The figure said as he tried to get inside. Scrooge wouldn't let him in.

"I already told you, they died." Scrooge said as they 3 ducks tried their best to stay quiet.

"Oh really?" The figure started as he pulled out a whistle. "I cast a spell on this whistle to make it so my son could feel excruciating pain when I blow in it. Let's just see if you're telling the truth." The figure then started to blow in the whistle, all three ducks reacted to the whistle. Dewey reacted the least to it while Huey reacted the most. The figure noticed this and forced Scrooge to let him in. Huey, Dewey and Louie were now afraid as the figure started staring right at them. They were confused about what was going on. Surely this mean and cruel person couldn't be their father.

"What do you want?" Louie asked fearfully as the man started rubbing Louie's head.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." The man started causing Huey, Dewey and Louie to become even more confused. "I did it because I had to ensure that you were all alright. Please forgive me." They thought the man seemed nicer, but Louie didn't trust him at all.

"Who are you?" Huey asked as the man let go of Louie's head.

"My name is Draco Quackstone." The man said as he went to describe who he was, until Huey said it for him.

"You're the king of Quacklandia!" Huey said with excitement. Draco continued as the ducks started thinking about why he was here. Huey already figured it before his brothers and didn't want it to be true, but he also thought it was kind of cool. "You're our father aren't you?" Huey asked as the other boys looked on in shock.

"I always told Della that red was the smartest looking color in the rainbow." Draco said as he rubbed Huey's head. "That is the exact reason why I'm only taking you."

End of Prep Talk


End file.
